Ghosts and Glorfindels
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: A stormy night and two curious elflings...


Summery: A stormy night and two curious elflings.

Ghosts and Glorfindels

"Father", - a clear melodic voice called out softly.

Elrond opened his eyes, jerking himself out of the depth of an elven sleep, as one of his twin sons addressed him. He shook his head lightly both to shoo away the slight sleepiness and to berate himself about dozing away while his sons had still been awake. Last time it had happened the twins seethed this opportunity to slip out of the room and the whole household spent a stressful night searching for them everywhere. They had eventually found the two elflings peacefully asleep in Glorfindel's wardrobe, hugging the elf-lord's sword between them.

The memory brought a smile on Elrond's face. Varda be his witness, Celebrian had gone really mad with him and even threatened to never let him see their children again! What a night that was…

"Yes my son?" – he asked, still a bit absent-mindedly as a hand tugged at the sleeve of his grey tunic. Sleepy as he was, he couldn't be sure which one of his two sons had spoken earlier.

"What are ghosts?" – the same voice asked curiously.

"What?" – Elrond was obviously taken aback by the question. He looked at his sons and found two pares of curious eyes staring unblinkingly back at him. Eyes, that by now should have been glazed with sleep, the elven lord thought helplessly.

"Ghosts, - one of the twins repeated, a bit exasperated at his father's lack of understanding. - You've read about them in a story. What are they?"

Elrond took a better look at the book in his hand, re-reading the title. "Bedtime stories", it said in big colorful letters. The lord of Imladris cursed inwardly, asking himself who decided it necessary to write about things such as ghosts in a story meant for children.

"So?" – both Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison, curiously and a bit impatiently. It was obvious that they would not let this matter drop.

"Well, - Elrond rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. – Those are spirits".

"Like Ainur?" – Elladan asked in awe.

"No, - Elrond shook his head, smiling. – They are the souls of the dead people that had remained on Arda…"

"But I thought that their souls are supposed to go to Mandos' Halls", - Elrohir said thoughtfully, frowning his small forehead.

"But Glorfindel had died too, yet he remains here. Is he a ghost too?" – Elladan exclaimed, shocked with his own conclusion.

"No, stupid! – Elrohir argued. – He has a body and ghosts have none. You remember the story? They can walk through walls!"

"Father?" – The two identical sets of eyes fixed on Elrond, who knew not what he whished to do more: laugh or shriek in horror.

The lord of Imladris put the book aside and took his sons hands, smiling gently.

"If I tell you, would the two of you promise to fall asleep at last?" – he asked.

"We'll try to", - Elrohir promised honestly.

Elladan nodded, agreeing with his twin. And both of them stared into their father's face with a silent plea to answer their question. Elrond sighed, knowing far too well that if he would refuse to answer, his sons wouldn't be able to sleep.

"All right then. Ghosts are believed to be the souls of dead people. They remained here, on Arda, because they had some unfinished businesses or a strong emotional bond".

"Like what?" – Elladan's eyes were lit up by a sharp interest.

"Umm…, - Elrond tried to find an appropriate example. – For example if a person was meant to guard something very precious to her. So, even after her death she tries to protect it".

"And it don't want to go to the Halls of Mandos? – Elrohir asked, surprised. – Why?"

"Sometimes it just can't. Now, enough questions". – He pulled the cover over his sons, kissing their brows gently.

"But dad,.."- Elladan started to protest.

"No 'buts', my sons. Sleep well and peaceful", - Elrond wished them, watching the two young ones lovingly.

"Good night, father", - the twins said in unison and yawned, also in unison.

"Good night, my sons".

He walked out of the twins' room softly, soundlessly closing the door. A smile crept onto his face. Glorfindel would be shocked at the very least should he find out that he was compared to a ghost. He would be sure to remember to mention it to his golden-haired friend when Glorfindel returns from his trip. In front of some other elves preferably… Yes, that would be a priceless moment indeed. The elf lord smiled mischievously. His sons' imagination could come in handy from time to time, it seemed.

His sons… Elrond's smile softened. The twins were bright. Sometimes their over-imaginative minds were creating a total chaos around the house, but all in all he could be proud of his kids. Elrond opened the door to his own room, sliding into the bedroom.

"So, you finally managed to make them fall asleep? – Celebrian asked, teasingly, hugging him from behind. – It took you long enough to do so, my lord".

"They are curious children, my lady, - Elrond smiled back, turning to face his beautiful wife. – And I wouldn't have it any other way".

"I would certainly not either. So, what was it this time?" – She teased as they moved toward their bed.

"Ghosts, - Elrond smiled. – Ghosts and Glorfindels".

XXX

The night was soft and silent, it's velvet blanket cradling the moon and stars. Her hands were stretching out, caressing all those sleeping and waking their imagination, giving birth to a rich variety of dreams.

Somewhere at the background soft singing could be heard from those elves who could not sleep under the magnificent beauty of shining stars. But their voices were so melodic and in harmony with the surrounding world, that they failed to wake up any of the sleeping. Quiet opposite to that they were lulling them to a wonderful passages of beautiful dreams.

A teasing ray of pale moonlight peered into on of the windows, stopping to admire two identical faces that were perfect in their peaceful sleep. The wind whispered softly to them, wishing good dreams to the two small elves affectionately.

Suddenly, the weather changed. The sky had swiftly been covered in dark-grey clouds and the wind grew stronger. Soon after the first shy drops of rain started to fell onto the leaves of the tall trees that grew near the house's walls, followed by many more. And a few moments later the rain was hammering almost non-stop.

The elven voices were cut off, their owners preferring to get inside their houses and away from the rain that was threatening to transform into a real shower.

Elrohir blinked slowly as a sharp blinding flash of light caught his sight closely followed by the thunderous noise. The young elf shivered despite himself, his sleepiness disappearing as if it had never been there. Suddenly the night was too dark and full of unfamiliar noises. The banging of the raindrops seemed to be the thumping of someone's legs and the uproarious thunder sounded like some evil giant's laughter.

At his side Elladan shifted softly too and Elrohir smiled, sensing that his brother was waking up. He hated stormy nights and if to be honest, feared them a bit as well. And it was always good to have his brother's company and feel his comfort at the moments like this.

Some new noise came into the range of his hearing and with the sinking heart Elrohir tried his best to detect it's source. The noise that, sounded strangely familiar, drew closer and the twin felt as if he had been frozen to the spot.

"Did you hear that?" – Elladan whispered to his right, his voice strained with the same wild fear that was coursing through his own heart.

"Y-yes, - Elrohir said, afraid to move even one muscle. The wind brought the sound of what seemed to be a soft snorting through the open window. – It sounded like a horse".

"Yes, It did. But what would a horse be doing outside at this hour?"

"I don't know", - Elrohir admitted, gathering his courage to turn and look onto his twin's face.

Although their were two beds in the room, the two brothers had often fall asleep together on one of them. And right now they were laying back to back, shivering from more than just cold. Elladan, it seemed had came up with much the same decision and both twins had turned to face each other synchronically. Despite the fear, small smiles appeared on their lips, yet they looked rather shaky and nervous.

"What do you say if we go and take a look?" – Elrohir suggested, feeling more bold as his brother was awake as well.

"I don't think it's such a good idea", - Elladan said slowly, yet there was a clear note of doubt and curiosity in his voice that encouraged Elrohir more than anything else.

"Why not? Perhaps it is one of the ghosts?"

"I doubt there are any in here, - Elladan didn't look convinced by his brother's reasoning, yet it was obvious that he himself desired to investigate as well. – But it would be good thing to make sure, I guess".

Elrohir grinned in reply and the two of them sit up on the bed slowly. The room was dark and to their by now over-exited imagination it seemed to be full of monsters. Each shadow could be a threat, each corner could be containing some unknown danger. The twins shivered simultaneously. They weren't the ones to be easily scared, especially as for their age, yet this night was starting to take it's hold on them.

"This IS creepy", - Elrohir commented, daring himself to jump off the bed.

"Come on, are you afraid?" – Elladan grinned, following his brother.

Elrohir scowled at his twin, feeling even more bold now. It was really easier to hide his fear this way, when he tried to look brave in his brother's eyes. And the same went the other way round.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" – the slightly younger twin asked, taking a suspicious look around as if expecting some unidentified, yet mortally dangerous creature to jump at them from the corner of the room or from under the bed, perhaps.

"Get to the main hall", - Elladan answered with more confidence than he had actually had.

"And then what?" – Elrohir asked skeptically, managing to reproduce Glorfindel's look whenever the golden-haired warrior had been emerged in one of the heated arguments with lord Erestor, and rather skillfully at that.

"We'll see, - Elladan stated simply. – Come on!"

He went to the door determinately, trying not to pay attention to the coldness of the floor beneath his feet. Elrohir mumbled something under his breath, but followed his twin, his fear transforming into a feeling that could only be described as adventurous.

The corridor was even darker than their room, since at this part of it there were no windows, just a few lamps. Their light was just enough to see shapes of the objects around in order not to stumble over them.

"How would we track the ghost if it can walk through the walls?" – Elrohir whispered to his brother, eyeing the unwelcoming corridor suspiciously. If he didn't know that the tall broad shape to their left was a statue of an elven warrior and that round stunted shadow – a bucket with a rare tree, he would be hiding back in his room in an instance.

Elladan, who had prepared to take the first step out of the room, halted. The thought hadn't actually crossed his mind. He had been so occupied with an exiting idea of seeing a ghost that he had forgotten about everything else.

"Well, - he started, a bit uncertainly. – We need to start somewhere. So, let's go to the main hall. The sounds were coming from the outdoor after all".

Elrohir just shrugged, trying his best not to let his imagination free. Otherwise he'll be scared out of his mind very soon.

"Let's go then".

They tip-toed down the corridor, being most careful near their parents' room and sneaked past a couple of guards who had been posted near the stairway. Both twins grinned as they managed to get past the two adults without them noticing a thing. It would be a nervous experience, should they be doing it for the first time. But as it was, they had pulled that particular prank often enough. Even their parents stopped getting angry with the guards some time ago.

The Main Hall was empty except for the three maidens who sit near the fire, talking as they embroidered something onto the enormous piece of white silk. Should they be of any other race, the twins would be able to walk past the open door without any problems, but those maidens were elves and they would sense their presence for sure. One look in the direction of the doorway while the two brothers would be sneaking past it and the whole wonderful plan of hunting a ghost would die even before it would truly start.

"What should we do now?" – Elrohir mouthed to his brother as they walked a few steps away from the door.

Elladan's face frowned in thought. He scratched his chin, unconsciously repeating the gesture of one of his father's councilors. And suddenly an idea appeared in his mind. Yes, it could actually work!

"Wait here", - he mouthed back to his brother and stealthily disappeared behind the corner.

Elrohir waited for his twin with a mixture of dread and curiosity. Last time Elladan got that particular expression, he convinced his brother to die Erestor's favorite red robs green as a payback for him making the twins learn the family tree of Feanor by hard.

Elladan appeared as stealthily as always, holding something big and grey in his arms. Elrohir frown, wondering what could that possibly be, before the answer struck him. And he grinned widely, instantly understanding his brother's plan.

The turned to the door with a renewed determination. As they walked past it quickly, yet completely soundlessly, they heard that the maiden's soft conversation was cut abruptly. Grinning widely the two brothers proceeded with their plan.

One of the she-elves stood silently, walking toward the door. It wasn't as if she was afraid that some kind of an enemy would manage to get there, but one could never be too cautious. But as she peered into the corridor, all she could see was a big grey cat, sitting near the wall, licking it's paw gracefully. The maiden laughed melodically, taking the purring animal onto her arms and returning to her companions.

The twins giggled soundlessly, happy that their little trick had actually worked. Now, there were no more obstacles between them and their goal.

The storm outside had moved even closer to Imladris and the sudden roars of raging thunder made the two young ones cringe slightly. Battling with their rising fear, the twins moved toward the window in order to take a look outside. But as they were passing the front door, their sensitive ears caught a strange sound, making them freeze in one spot, as if glued to the floor by sudden fear.

"What is that sound?" – Elrohir tried his best not to let his teeth chatter.

"I don't know, - Elladan whispered back, gulping heavily. – But it is moving closer!"

The two brothers stood there, unable to move, their eyes wide on their faces and their hands clenched together.

The sound of the approaching footsteps was almost undeterminable in the wind's mad howling as if that unknown monster outside was trying to sneak on it's prey, walking through the muddy pebbles almost soundlessly.

"What are we going to do now?" – Elrohir asked near panic, unable to tear his gaze from the door.

"I don't know," – Elladan sounded desperate himself.

Both of them knew that they should have started running when they had heard it for the first time, and both realized that it was already too late to do so now. The door opened swiftly and in the flesh of the lightening the twins saw the newcomer. He was tall and broad, but it was impossible to determine his exact shape. Strong wind played with his long disheveled hair and the darkness both outside and inside the house made it impossible to see his face.

"A ghost, - Elladan whispered, his eyes going impossible wide. – This must be a ghost".

"Elladan", - Elrohir grasped his twin's arm even harder.

"What?" the elfling asked, still staring at the 'ghost' in awe.

"Run".

And with no further words both of them turned around and started to run. They ignored the maidens' surprised and alarmed exclamations as the two unidentified running elflings flew past the Main Hall. They paid no heed to the two guards, who were shocked to see their lord's sons out of their room in the middle of the night. The safety of their room had just been in front of them, when a pair of strong arms caught them in mid motion.

Elladan's startled cry mixed with his brother's, both of them thinking it to be the ghost who had grabbed them.

"What is the meaning of this?" – their father's stern voice asked as he lifted his sons in front of his face.

"What the two of you are doing outside your beds?!" – Celebrian added, coming out of the room, tying the belt of her night robs around her waist.

But as saw the wild fear in her sons' eyes, she softened instantly.

"Put them down, my love, - she ordered Elrond, moving to hug the twins. – Can't you see, they're scared out of their minds!"

Elrond put the twins down hastily, sighing deeply.

"Come on, my sons, what had happen?" – he pleaded with them, taking their small hands in his, caressing their cold fingers.

"A ghost", - Elrohir whispered, his lips pale and his throat parched.

"It came here," – Elladan added.

"What do you mean?" – Elrond thought that he had been prepared for any answer, but he obviously didn't expect this one.

"We heard the noise and wanted to investigate," – Elrohir calmed down a bit in his mother's arms, although his heart was stilling beating wildly, as was his brother's.

"We though it was a ghost, - the elder twin nodded. – And it was!"

Elrond put a hand on his son's arm, asking himself where did the twins got that idea. Suddenly a figure came into view, rain still dripping from it's wet cloths. Elrohir jerked in his mother's arms.

"That is him! – he cried out. – A ghost!"

Elrond took a better look of the 'ghost' and couldn't help laughing. Damp tresses of golden hair, long cloak with a familiar buckle and the completely bewildered expression on the noble face…

"What the hell is going on here?!" – asked Glorfindel loudly, eyeing his lord's family in surprise and amusement. All he received as an answer was a loud melodic voice of his friend, swiftly joined by the one of lady Celebrian, and two wild stares from the bewildered twins. The two guards and three maidens who had become an unwilling witnesses to this little scene, hurried to leave their respected lords alone, smiling fondly. No, life in Imladris would be far from boring in the centuries to come. Dreadful, stressful, shrilling, but definitely not boring.

THE END

I will try to update my other stories as soon as I catch some inspiration. I decided to post this one since it's finished anyway, but I got a couple of ideas in the process, so…


End file.
